Baseball: A messenger of love
by Amethystgirl1943
Summary: With meeting Yamamoto in the park, Tsuna develops romantic feelings for him. After finding out his feeling for Yamamoto; Tsuna would go a try to confess his feelings. He's afraid that he might get rejected and looked at a disgusting person. How will this turn out? First One-shot, please go easy on me. Sorry for a crappy summary, this story is probably cliche. Thanks for R&R!


**Amethystgirl1943: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! School is such a freakin' little*****! Anyways, this is a request from MinaNaru4ever-8027forever! This is for the 8027 fandom too. A one-shot you can say. This one-shot is an AU.**

**Thank you for MinaNaru4ever-8027forever for betaing this. Also thank you for my big sis for reading it halfway through.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA!**

* * *

Tsuna sighed. Slightly depressed, he stared at all the menacing red marks on his test in his bedroom. He couldn't believe how poorly he scored on his test. Or rather, how his failing streak just kept continuing. Tsuna, known as Dame-Tsuna, scored 10 out of 100. Sure there were other people, who scored in the 50's or 60's, but Tsuna got a **10.**He never did understand why he was so stupid (A/N: Everybody is smart in their own way, but everyone has a flaw).

"I think I might take a walk in the park," Tsuna sighed. He got dressed in casual clothes. Tsuna bid his mother good-bye and stepped out of the house. His mother watched him close the door from the hallway.

"I have a feeling something good is going to happen," Nana said to herself, walking back into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"It feels really nice," Tsuna muttered to himself, stretching as he looked up at the sky. The sky was blue and the sun was shining with no sign of clouds. He walked towards the park. There he saw Yamamoto Takeshi practicing his swings and throwing baseballs.

'Yamamoto-san is really amazing, isn't he?' Tsuna thought to himself. Yamamoto was really popular at school. He was the "Star Ace" in baseball. He didn't do well in school, but he wasn't as bad as Tsuna was. While pondering to himself, Tsuna didn't see the incoming baseball. The baseball immediately smacked straight into Tsuna's face.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Tsuna heard the apologetic voice say. "Are you okay?" Through his fingers, he saw Yamamoto looking concerned.

"D-Don't worry I'm fine," Tsuna said as he held his noise to ease the pain.

"Ah! Aren't you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Yamamoto said. He was digging for his water bottle, little beads of sweat dripping down his face.

"Y-Yeah, but just call me Tsuna," Tsuna said, his voice muffled by his hand. "It's shorter than Tsunayoshi." With his other hand, he dug for change in his pocket so he could get something to drink. "You've heard of me?"

"You are in my class so I always see you around alone," Yamamoto replied. He got his water bottle and started to uncap it. "You don't have any friends?" He then started to drink his water.

"F-Friends?" Tsuna's eyes started to dim. "No one wants to be friends with Dame-Tsuna. I'm just useless and no good." Tsuna walked to the vending machine and brought some green tea.

"Well, how about I become your first friend?" Yamamoto flashed a dazzling smile at Tsuna. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat at the sudden beam directed at him.

'Wait? Why did my heart do that?' Tsuna thought to himself. His cheeks felt really warm, dusted with a light red.

"Eh? Tsuna, are you all right?" Yamamoto walked closer to Tsuna. "Do you have a fever? Your face is all red," Yamamoto said. He bent down to Tsuna's height and put his hand on Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna immediately jumped.

Tsuna's ears were bright red and steam was coming out on both sides, though his face was parallel to the ground.

"A-Ah, sorry for that." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "Didn't mean to do that without permission, haha."

'He was pretty cute with his face down,' Yamamoto thought, a light blush painted on his cheeks.

"Don't worry ab-," Tsuna was cut off when a drizzling rain started to come down.

'The sky looked clear a moment ago,' Tsuna thought to himself. He looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a light orange t-shirt, beige shorts, and sneakers that were getting soaked to the bone as each second passed. Suddenly, darkness enclosed him temporarily. He gripped at it, feeling fabric. He looked up and saw Yamamoto's face close to him. He felt his warm breath caress his cheeks. Their lips were barely inches apart. Yamamoto immediately jerked away.

'He looks so cute. Wait, why am I thinking this?' Yamamoto struggled, shaking his head. Tsuna took off Yamamoto's jacket and held it out to him.

"Wait, I don't want you to get wet," Yamamoto started saying. "You-"

"I'll just get bullied for keeping something that's yours," Tsuna replied. His face still red at the sudden contact and proximity. Tsuna couldn't help but keep his face lowered.

"Don't worry about it! I don't think people know that this is my jacket," Yamamoto flashed a smile at him. "This is one of my secret jackets. No one knows about it so please take it," Yamamoto grinned, holding it out for Tsuna.

"B-But what about you? Won't you get sick?" Tsuna asked, debating whether or not to take the jacket.

"Haha, don't worry I've got a hoodie!" Yamamoto exclaimed. He was happy that Tsuna would take his offer.

"T-Thank you so much," Tsuna said, he bowed, shuffled the jacket on, then ran off to his house. Yamamoto waved while smiling.

"Ah….Wait, what did I do?" Yamamoto questioned himself. He never did this to a girl, and this was a boy. _A__**boy**_.

'Does this mean I like boys?' Yamamoto wondered.

Tsuna ran to his house, almost tripping at the front door step. His face was bright red, nearly rivalling a tomato's bright red.

'Our lips were so close! If either one of us moved closer, we would have kissed,' Tsuna breathed heavily. He was already over his crush with Kyoko after learning that she was going out with Mochida.

"I'm back," Tsuna announced. His mother looked through the kitchen doorway, and saw his blushing face. He was also wearing an unknown jacket.

"Welcome back," she said." Go get changed and take a bath, Tsu-kun! Dinner's going to be ready soon so hurry up!" she smiled lovingly at him then went back to the kitchen.

'Tsu-kun has someone he loves!' Nana gushed. She had prepared Tsuna's favorite dish, Salisbury steak. She had seen Tsuna's test score, and although acknowledged his poor grades, she didn't really care about it, as long as he tried his best.

"Tsu-kun, dinner's ready." Nana said. Tsuna came downstairs, wearing dry, clean clothes.

"Mom, could you please wash this for me?" Tsuna asked as he held out Yamamoto's jacket.

"Sure Tsu-kun! Hurry and eat. You have school tomorrow," Nana said, handling the jacket with utmost care. Tsuna sat down, said his thanks and started to gulp down his food. He wanted to get the scene of him and Yamamoto so close out of his head. He had finished his food before he had even noticed it.

"Thank you for the meal." He set his dishes in the sink.

"Make sure you get ready for bed," Nana chided.

"Goodnight Okaa-san," Tsuna said as he went upstairs.

"Goodnight Tsu-kun," Nana said. She started on the dishes.

* * *

***The Next Day***

The sun's rays peeked into Tsuna room. Tsuna opened his eyes.

'Oh great another day of school,' Tsuna thought dryly. He looked at the jacket on his hook. His eyes widened at the event that happened yesterday. His face turned to an unhealthy shade of red.

'W-W-We almost kissed,' Tsuna played the images his mind over and over again. He was about to faint, until,

"TSU-KUN! BREAKFEST IS READY! YOU HAVE SCHOOL, HURRY UP!" Nana had shouted upstairs. She was working on breakfast. Tsuna looked at the time….

"HIEEEEEEEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" A shout was heard throughout the neighborhood. The alarm clock had read 7:45 a.m.

"Tsu-kun, what about breakfast?" Nana asked her son. He was running up and down the stairs.

"I think I'll skip!" Tsuna replied, he grabbed the bento that was sitting on the counter innocently.

"Mou, Tsu-kun at least eat toast!" Nana scolded her son. Tsuna was getting tired of arguing with his mom. He grabbed the nearest toast on the plate, and ran out the door. Nana heard a faint 'thank you for the food' and 'I'm off'. She sighed and then smiled at her son and his clumsiness.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to be 'bitten to death' by a certain somebody. He saw the gates, he looked at his watch. Only 5 more minutes, and he would be counted as late. He ran past the gate, and sped through the walls. He reached his classroom door and opened it.

"ANNNND SAFFFE!" He heard someone say that. He looked up and saw Yamamoto smiling sheepishly at him.

"Ah Tsuna-sama, you were almost late; did anything bad happen to you?!" Gokudera asked. Tsuna and Gokudera became friends when a pot came crashing down. Tsuna pushed Gokudera out of the way. Fortunately, he also fell; so he didn't get hurt.

"No, not really; I just woke up late that's all," Tsuna replied. Class was about to begin, he looked in his bag and saw the jacket.

'What am I, and idiot!" Tsuna mentally scolded himself. He had forgotten to give Yamamoto his jacket back. 'I'll just give it back after school.' He then tried to put his concentration at the board.

'I can't concentrate with Yamamoto's jacket right next to me!' Tsuna thought. While he was contemplating about the jacket, Yamamoto wasn't doing any better. Over the day, he was questioning his sexuality again. He always thought that Tsuna was adorable and fragile. He tried to get Tsuna out of his mind by playing baseball. No, he couldn't even concentrate on his baseball practice. He was remembering what had happen.

'Why can't I get him out of my mind?' Yamamoto wondered. He had his hand underneath his chin. He was looking out the window with a bored expression. He was thinking of Tsuna again. He was imagining Tsuna smiling and all that fluffy stuff.

"YAMAMOTO! PAY ATTETION IN CLASS!" The teacher yelled at him. He was holding a point stick at the board, but then pointed it at Yamamoto.

"My bad!" Yamamoto replied, he smiled at laughed. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was staring at him. Their eyes locked together, Tsuna immediately tore the gaze they held. He looked down; his face was at an unhealthy shade of red. Yamamoto also looked down; his face had a visible blush. The bell rang and that was the sign that it was lunch time.

'I probably should give Yamamoto's jacket back now,' Tsuna pondered about giving it back or not. He was walking to the rooftop. Tsuna decided to eat up there, plus he also wanted to clear his mind.

'If I like him and tell him that, will he reject me?' That was also one of the thoughts that went through his mind. While thinking of this, he finally reached the top of the roof. The sky was clear with the sun shining out; proud of the brightness it held. He looked far in the distance and saw no clouds in sight.

"Ahhhhh~!" Tsuna exclaimed, while stretching. He put his bento down and the jacket, so that he could sit down. He stuck his legs out.

"Huh? What do we have here?" A voice said. The voice had a sneer hint to it.

Tsuna quickly got up, he grabbed his bento and clutched it to his chest.

"Look, it's just Dame-Tsuna," One of his regular bullies said. He looked at the lunch box in Tsuna's hand.

"Oy, Dame-Tsuna; give us your lunch and you might get out here unharmed," The leader said.

"N-No, I won't give it to you," Tsuna bravely said. Even though he was scared to hell.

"Oh, so now you're going against us huh," One of them said, "When did you grow balls?" He smirked. All three of them were approaching him. The second went on Tsuna's left and the third one went on his right.

"You'll pay for talking back at us and defying orders," The leader said, he held out his hand and formed a fist. He was about to punch Tsuna, until the door was slammed opened.

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto's voice rang clear.

"Oy, it's the baseball ace; we better scram boss," The third one said.

"I ain't gonna scram, we'll just screw his pretty face up," The leader said, he walked up to Yamamoto.

"You know bullying is wrong, I'll tell Hibari-san about this," Yamamoto said, his eyes were narrowed and gleaming.

"H-HIBARI" All three of them shouted, running away as fast as they could. It's seemed like they had a record with Hibari.

"You okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto's face quickly turned in to worry.

"A-Ah, thanks for saving me Yamamoto-san," Tsuna said, he bowed in appreciation.

'This is my chance, I have to give his jacket back,' Tsuna thought. He was secretly thinking if he could confess to Yamamoto too.

'This is my chance to confess to Tsuna without worry,' Yamamoto also thought, 'Will he be disgusted with me?' His face scrunched up in confusion.

"A-Ah"

"H-Hey"

They both looked up at each other, they both began to blush.

"You can go first Tsuna," Yamamoto said, he was rubbing the back of his head with his hand. His face had a blush on it.

"U-Umm, here is your jacket back; thank you for letting me borrow it Yamamoto-san," Tsuna said. He gave it to him with both his hands.

"A-Ah, thanks for returning it, "Yamamoto replied. He took it from Tsuna's hands. He brought it to his face, and sniffed it. 'It smells like Tsuna,' He thought.

"A-A-And also, I think I love you will you please go out with me!" Tsuna exclaimed, he was lucky no one could hear him. Yamamoto froze, he didn't think that Tsuna liked him.

'I knew I would get rejected,' Tsuna thought, his bangs shadowing his eyes. He felt tears well up from his eyes.

"Thank you for hearing me out, I hope I didn't take too much of your time Yamamoto-san," Tsuna bowed, he was about to leave; until a hand came and reached for his wrist.

"Hey, it's not fair for you to confess while I can't," Yamamoto smiled gently. He brought Tsuna to his chest. He bent down and said,

"At least listen to my confession too; I love you and I would love to go out with you," Yamamoto smiled at the many shades of red Tsuna was turning. He moved his face, until their noises were touching.

"I hope I can be a good boyfriend," Yamamoto said, he leaned in and closed the space between them. Tsuna's eyes were wide, for a few seconds, then he closed his eyes and kissed back.

* * *

**Amethystgirl1943: Hoped all of you enjoyed it, I guess my story was bull****. I really can't do one-shots well. I have to wait until Winter Break for updating 5927 one-shot requested by PhantomHitman1412. This story was also requested by MinaNaru4ever-8027forever. Please R&R!**


End file.
